criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
With Your Mind Frozen
With Your Mind Frozen is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 8th case of the game. It is the third one to take place in White Desert, a district of Selium. Plot Following the discovery of "The Heater", Madison approached and asked the team that they should relax a bit and go outside, but Dionisio wasn't all pleased about the idea, but he thought that it would be good if the player observes around in case of any danger s he allowed the to go and have fun. While walking they approached one ice rink on what Madison smirked and asked the player if they are up to for some ice skating, on which the player was a bit skeptic but decided to please her anyway. As they started to skate the team saw a person on the middle of the rink, not moving so they decided to approach and see what they are up to. Once they approached only thing they saw was a frozen body of the genetic engineer that was later identified as Hamlet Mugfinger. They sent body to the medic room as they first interrogated his colleague, a genetic engineer Arsona Frostbite who said that her relations with the victim ere okay. As they expended their investigation they jumped to the local casino to speak with a gambler Hugo von Strike, but also found reason to have a gossip columnist Regina Ashes on the suspect list. Once Gertrude finishes the autopsy, she concluded that the victim's cause of death is freezing, but also said that she found traces of cotton candy on the frozen body, making her to conclude that the killer eats some of them as the victim never had any traces of it in his system. The team then returned to the headquarters in hope to recap the case and inform Dionisio about the discovery when Willow ran to them, saying that she discovered the victim's secret laboratory. Madison was fascinated to hear that as she told Willow to lead then to the lab. After finding the hatched and entering the team was astonished by clean and shiny equipment and giant tubes but it quickly swipe into disgust as they discovered that the victim took a homeless man Olaf Hurtigo and experiment on him, making him into a monster. They soon after discovered that the victim occasionally went to watch boxing fights of the street fighter Christian LaFontee. They also found that Regina wrote a heavy gossip about the victim, which made him to sue her for publishing such lies about him. They also approached Arsona again after finding that she had a heavy argument with the victim. She explained that she never approved his methods of mutating genes of a perfect healthy people and forcing homeless people to do under the knife and microscope. As the team was near the victim's lab and recapped the case they started to hear a beep sound before the loud explosion occurred, launching a big wave of polluted water towards the team. As the waters splashed on Madison, leaving her fully wet, she became less pleased by the investigation as they quickly went inside the lab to see what caused the explosions. After search around they found a planted bomb by Hugo after he lost abet against the victim. Soon they found that Christian hated the victim because he drugged his drink, making unable to fight. Also, they needed to react quickly as Olaf was ready to kill himself. With the team's quick reaction they saved him and interrogated who blamed the victim for all this and how big monster he became. With all evidence on the table, the team was ready to arrest Olaf for the cold murder of Hamlet. Olaf didn't tried to deny the accusations and confessed the crime on the spot, telling the team that he had no other choices left to do to avenge the life f his daughter. He said that ever since the victim took him to the lab and experiment on him he started to lose his mind and that by time he spent in tanks he needed to watch more innocent people getting dragged, drugged, experimented on and not rarely killed for future purposes. He continued to explain further as he started to cry, telling the team that one day the victim an mysterious person bring his daughter that he didn't saw in ages and locked her up before preparing everything for the DNA transplantation and that he was forced to watch everything from his tank, including her death on the operation table that left a fatal scar on his heart and that ever since that day the last thing tat kept him to have will for life died and that he felt that the only way to let his daughter and other deceased experiment subjects to rest in peace is to takes the life of their killer He then explained that one night the victim forgot to lock up the tank and then he stepped out and took the first thing his eye caught and decided to follow him to the ice rink where he again met up with the mysterious person and when the person left he quickly approached him and in brief of seconds froze him to death. They then took him back to the headquarters where Dionisio realized his motive and told him that he will do whatever it takes to make his sentence reasonable. A little later, the team discuss the Olaf's motive when, in that moment, Baxter entered and said that while hunting he came across a giant metal construction. Madison told him to calm down and then to follow her and the player to the room to tell them more about it. Baxter then put his shotgun down and said that he chased a deer down the forest in the district and that he then saw construction near the ice rink that looked like it has a heating pipes on. Concerned, the team went to the ice rink to inspect closer, eventually finding metal pipes and strings but no traces from the actual construction. they then pieced things together and revealed that is some sort of a cell that they sent to Willow who said that the player restored super heating cell who can melt a mountain once it is at full change. She also said that she found an engravings on it: "A.F."m like in Arsona Frostbite. The team went to her lab to question her about the cell on what she shrugged, saying that she never saw it in her life before receiving a phone call and exited to answer. The team didn't much believed her as they decided to search thought he lab while she was away. The discovered an iron chest with electronic equipment inside and after going out they started to piece the puzzle and eventually got a small model of the machine that looked familiar. In hopelessness to identify the machine they decried to ask Willow for help. She inspected the machine before opening her drawers, taking out the plans the team found earlier. She then compared them and confirmed that the machine is the exact one like on the plans but that she can't identify on what the machine is placed in, but that for sure it's not ice rink. She then back to her computer and told the team to go while she does the research. In the meantime, Hugo came to the headquarters, asking for the help about his personal matters. Displeased Hades asked the kid what is the problem on what he said that he have a very important poker game and that he lost his lucky cane. Hades laughed a bit before telling him to grow up and say where he saw it last time. After he mentioned the location the team went to the casino where they found his case, broken and thorn in the trash, but that wasn't the only thing they found. The player also discovered a smudged picture of two persons, one of them being in the robe. After the attempts to identify the faces on the end they succeed to identify only one person - Christian, while partly seen person in a robe remain unidentified. They approached in the rink to ask him about the person he was in. He looked at the team and said that the mysterious person offered him some money in exchange for some assistance in projects of "crucial value for new order" but that he rejected a job, telling the team that the person wasn't very straight in the direction they are going and said that they smelled on danger and how much he loves danger he would never risk a jail sentence. Later, as the team sit down to inform one another about the discovery, Willow slammed in, almost tripping, as she said that The Heater model was placed on the White Desert Prison Facility. she then said that the prison is on the perfect position as it's in the middle of the district and on perfect height to melt entire district. Dionisio then told them that they need to inform Jordan Hawks about this and with help of deputy mayor Seth Runes they would be able to stop The Serpentinum's acts, but in that time the phone call stopped further develop of plans. Hades picked up and asked there is the problem and who's calling on what he got a reply from panicking Jordan on the other side of the line who told them that their last killer literally dissolves into bones and that thy decided to freeze that left of the body until the team don't come to inspect it closer. The team, hearing that decided to kill two birds with one stone and quickly pack everything for their trip to the prison facility. Summary 'Victim' * Hamlet Mugfinger (Frozen to death) 'Murder Weapon' * Liquid Nitrogen 'Killer' * Olaf Hurtigo Suspects AFrostbiteWoH.png|Arsona Frostbite HvonStrikeWoH.png|Hugo von Strike RAshesWoH.png|Regina Ashes OHurtigoWoH.png|Olaf Hurtigo CLaFonteeWoH.png|Christian LaFontee Quasi-Suspect(s) BDiabloQWoH.png|Baxter Diablo WMoonlightQWoH.png|Willow Moonlight Killer's Profile * The Killer takes energy pills. * The Killer eats cotton candy. * The Killer watched Ice Queen. * The Killer wears earrings. * The Killer has a burn mark. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ice Skate Rink (Result: Victim's Body, PaperThreat, Leather Bag; Victim identified: Hamlet Mugfinger) *Examine Threat (Result: Powder) *Examine Leather Bag (Result: ID Badge; New Suspect: Arsona Frostbite) *Speak to Arsona Frostbite (New Crime Scene: Selium City Casino) *Investigate Selium City Casino (Clues: Deck of Cards, Opened Purse) *Examine Deck of Cards (Result: Signature) *Examine Signature (Result: Hugo von Strike's Signature; New Suspect: Hugo von Strike) *Examine Opened Purse (Result: Dictaphone; New Suspect: Regina Ashes) *Ask Hugo von strike about the victim *Speak to Regina Ashes about her purse at the crime scene *Analyze Powder (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer takes energy pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats cotton candy) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Secret Lab (Clues: Locked Tube, Opened Notebook, Broken Object) *Examine Locked Tube (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Olaf Hurtigo) *Examine Opened Notebook (Result: Agenda; New Suspect: Christian LaFontee) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Blank CD) *Speak with Olaf Hurtigo (Profile Updated: Olaf takes energy pills and eats cotton candy) *Ask Christian LaFontee if he knew the victim *Analyze Blank CD (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer watched Ice Queen; New Crime Scene: Casino Tables) *Investigate Casino Tables (Clues: Tom Magazine, Broken Security Camera) *Examine Torn Magazine (Result: Gossip MagazineMessage) *Examine Faded Message (Result: Threat Message) *Examine Broken Security Camera (Result: Security Camera) *Question Regina about the victim' threat (Profile Updated: Regina takes energy pills, eats cotton candy and watched Ice Queen) *Analyze Security Camera (06:00:00) *Question Arsona about the argument she didn't talked about (Profile Updated: Arsona takes energy pills, eats cotton candy and watched Ice Queen) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Giant Tube Room (Clues: Electronic Pieces, Locked Tablet) *Examine Electronic Pieces (Result: Bomb) *Examine Bomb (Result: Skin) *Examine Skin (Result: Hugo's skin) *Examine Locked Tablet (Result: Tablet) *Question Hugo about him planting a bomb (Profile Updated: Hugo takes energy pills, eats cotton candy and watched Ice Queen) *Analyze Tablet (06:00:00) *Ask Christian why he didn't mention anything about the fight with the victim (Profile Updated: Christian takes energy pills) *Investigate Tribunes (Clues: Olaf, Broken Pieces, Liquid Nitrogen; Murder Weapon Classified: Liquid Nitrogen) *Prevent Olaf from committing suicide (Profile Updated: Olaf watched Ice Queen) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Frozen Energy Pills Bottle) *Examine Liquid Nitrogen (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Frozen Energy Pills Bottle (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears earrings) *Analyze Skin Cells (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killers has burn marks) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 3! When Snowy Heaven Become Hell 3 *See what news Baxter has to tell you *Investigate Ice Skate Rink (Clues: Pile of Pipes) *Examine Pile of Pipes (Result: Electronic Cell) *Analyze Electronic Cell (03:00:00) *Question Arsona about her initials on the cell *Investigate Secret Lab (Clues: Iron Chest) *Examine Iron Chest (Result: Opened ChestPieces) *Examine Model Pieces (Result: Mysterious Model) *Ask Willow if she can identify the model (Reward: 2 000 coins) *See what Hugo wants (Reward: Burger) *Examine Selium City Casino (Clues: Broken Cane, Smudged Picture) *Examine Broken Cane (Result: Hugo's Cane) *Examine Smudged Picture (Result: Picture) *Ask Christian what he does on the picture (Reward: Bruises) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:White Desert